Give Your Heart A Break
by DrayMioneInLove
Summary: Hermione se confie au travers d'une lettre... Song-fic sur "Give your heart a break" de Demi Lovato... OS...


Bonjour bonjour !

Me revoilà pour une nouvelle Dramione !

Les personnages appartiennent à **JKR** et la chanson est **Give Your Heart A Break de Demi Lovato**...

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! ça fait toujours plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Draco,

Je ne pensais pas avoir à t'écrire un jour une telle lettre... Aux vues de nos relations pour le moins houleuses au début, c'était improbable.  
Pourtant, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître les choses ont changé.  
Après la guerre, nous avons tous essayé de nous reconstruire. Ayant été de notre côté, tu as été blanchi, et bien que certains aient eu du mal à l'accepter, tu as retrouvé ta place.

_**The day I first met you**_  
_**You told me you'd never fall in love**_  
_**But now that I get you**_  
_**I know fear is what it really was**_

Mon histoire avec Ron n'a pas duré bien longtemps. Son égoïsme a usé ma patience et nos chemins se sont séparés.  
Le destin est une chose bien étrange...  
Nous nous sommes croisés par hasard, te souviens-tu ? Ce bar est devenu notre lieu de rendez-vous. Si au début nous nous y retrouvions une fois par semaine, nous avons fini par nous y retrouver tous les jours.

_**Now here we are, so close**_  
_**Yet so far, haven't I passed the test?**_  
_**When will you realize**_  
_**Baby, I'm not like the rest**_

On s'est rapproché, bien plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé... Mes sentiments ont commencé à changer, et j'ai espéré si longtemps qu'il en serait de même pour toi... Mais aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que l'espoir, avec toi, est vain. Quand ouvriras-tu les yeux ? Quand comprendras-tu que je peux te donner ce que tu cherches ?

_**Don't wanna break your heart**_  
_**I wanna give your heart a break**_  
_**I know you're scared it's wrong**_  
_**Like you might make a mistake**_  
_**There's just one life to live**_  
_**And there's no time to wait, to waste**_

Je ne voulais pas t'utiliser, comme toutes ses filles que tu as mises dans ton lit. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, comme elles l'ont fait. Ton coeur était en morceaux, détruit par ton passé... Je ne voulais que le soulager... Te montrer que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue, qu'il existe un futur peu importe son passé...

_**So let me give your heart a break**_  
_**Give your heart a break**_  
_**Let me give your heart a break**_  
_**Your heart a break.**_

Je t'ai supplié de me laisser accéder à ton coeur. Mais je n'ai eu droit qu'à des aperçus de ce que pourrait être le bonheur dans tes bras...

_**On Sunday, you went home alone**_  
_**There were tears in your eyes**_  
_**I called your cell phone, my love**_  
_**But you did not reply**_

Dimanche, j'ai osé te demander où nous en étions tous les deux, parce que moi j'ai besoin de construire quelque chose de solide. Tu m'as regardé, avant de détourner tes yeux, pleins de larmes et de partir, sans te retourner...  
J'ai essayé de t'appeler plusieurs fois, en vain...  
J'ai séché mes larmes, simulé un sourire comme j'en avais pris l'habitude et n'ais rien dit...

_**The world is ours, if you want it**_  
_**We can take it, if you just take my hand**_  
_**There's no turning back now**_  
_**Baby, try to understand**_

Depuis la fin de la guerre, le monde est à nous. Nous serons, c'est certain, à jamais marqué par ces événements, mais nous sommes libres. Libres de vivre comme bon nous semble, libres de rire et surtout libres d'aimer... Au fond, c'est surement ce mot et tout l'inconnu qu'il comporte pour toi qui doit te faire peur...

_**Don't wanna break your heart**_  
_**I wanna give your heart a break**_  
_**I know you're scared it's wrong**_  
_**Like you might make a mistake**_  
_**There's just one life to live**_  
_**And there's no time to wait, to waste**_

Je t'ai tellement répété que jamais je ne te blesserais, que les mots ont fini par perdre leur sens. Ta peur, immense et incontrôlable, de l'amour et du bonheur est un obstacle infranchissable. Tu as dressé de telles barrières autour de ton cœur...  
Je n'ai plus la force de me battre pour les faire tomber. J'ai envie de vivre, de m'amuser, de voyager, de connaître l'amour. Je n'ai plus envie de passer mon temps à réfléchir à tous mes actes, à réparer les cœurs blessés sans jamais m'occuper de moi...

_**So, let me give your heart a break**_  
_**Give your heart a break**_  
_**Let me give your heart a break**_  
_**Your heart a break**_  
_**There's just so much you can take**_  
_**Give your heart a break**_  
_**Let me give your heart a break**_  
_**Your heart a break**_

Tu te souviens le jour où tu as accepté que nous allions faire du shopping tous les deux ? J'étais tellement heureuse. Je n'ai rien dit quand tu as choisi une ville assez éloignée de nos connaissances respectives.  
Tu m'as servi l'excuse du "nous serons plus tranquilles ici" mais au fond j'ai compris que tu ne voulais pas être vu avec moi... Ce jour-là, j'ai voulu baisser les bras et continuer ma route sans toi... Mais j'avais tellement envie de te montrer ce que tu aurais à gagner en m'ouvrant ton coeur, qu'en stupide Gryffondor j'ai passé l'éponge sur cela aussi...

_**When your lips are on my lips**_  
_**And our hearts beat as one**_  
_**But you slip right out of my fingertips**_  
_**Every time you run, whoa**_

Le soir où tu m'as embrassé, j'ai cru que j'avais enfin réussi. Quand tes lèvres si douces se sont posées sur les miennes, j'ai oublié mes craintes. Il pleuvait et évidemment nous n'avions pas de parapluie, mais j'étais au paradis.  
Pourtant, tu t'es reculé, l'air effrayé, rompant le contact entre nos lèvres et tu as transplané sans me dire un mot.  
Une fois de plus, tu m'avais glissé entre les doigts...

_**Don't wanna break your heart**_  
_**I wanna give your heart a break**_  
_**I know you're scared it's wrong**_  
_**Like you might make a mistake**_  
_**There's just one life to live**_  
_**And there's no time to wait, to waste**_  
_**Cuz you've been hurt before**_  
_**I can see it in your eyes**_  
_**You try to smile it away**_  
_**Some things, you can't disguise**_  
_**Don't wanna break your heart**_  
_**Baby, I can ease the ache, the ache**_  
_**So, let me give your heart a break**_  
_**Give your heart a break**_  
_**Let me give your heart a break**_  
_**Your heart a break**_  
_**There's just so much you can take**_  
_**Give your heart a break**_  
_**Let me give your heart a break**_  
_**Your heart a break**_

Ce soir, je suis fatiguée... Les excuses que je te trouve ne suffisent plus...  
Tu as souffert, c'est vrai, mais mon passé n'est pas rose. Moi aussi, je voudrais que l'on prenne du temps pour moi. Je voudrais me sentir exister dans les yeux de quelqu'un.  
Je ne sais pas si tu en es capable, mes idées ne sont plus très nettes comme tu peux le voir... Mais je n'ai plus la force de t'attendre...

_**The day I first met you**_  
_**You told me you'd never fall in love**_

La première fois que l'on s'est croisé dans ce bar, tu m'as dit, que tu ne tomberais plus amoureux... Au lieu de m'obstiner, j'aurais du t'écouter...

Si jamais tu changes d'avis, tu me trouveras à l'endroit dont je t'ai tant parlé...

Mes sentiments pour toi étaient sincères...

_Adieu_.

Hermione.


End file.
